Reload the Gun
by Ayaika Chan
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are captured by Frieza and his goons, and forced to be Frieza's slaves. Will they be able to escape from the brutal torture, and will they and their love survive it? YOAI! AU Chap 14!
1. Reciprocating

Disclaimer: Don't own it! 

Read please

A-Chan: So basically, I decided that I did not like how this story was going, because I don't really like Yaoi fics unless they are with my two fav characters: Veggie and Kaka! So I took this idea, and made it into a Vegeta/Goku Yaoi. I just enjoy writing those a lot better anyway. I had to do some major changes in this fic to make it like that, but I don't care. A Vegeta/Goku yaoi is always worth it! Woo hoo! 

IMPORTANT This ficcer is in the POV of Goku. It is A/U. It takes place sometime after the Frieza saga. Basically, he captured Goku and Vegeta. I am sure all of your questions up to this point will be answered if you bother reading it. Everything will be explained eventually. And I promise this fic is worth while, it will be pretty good once you get into it (I hope) If not, there are always my other fics you can check out! (hint hint) hehe. Thank you for your time! ^.^

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, rape, cursing, etc. The whole kit and caboodle. I am warning you ahead of time, so beware!!! hehe. 

Italics= thoughts and sometimes noises.

****= flashbacks

-------------------------------------------------------

I lie on a cold ragged floor. Half of the carpet lays overturned where underneath mildewed boards are decaying, and I am forced to lie next to it, taking in the putrid smell every second. My jaw is sore from the ache and pain of unclean teeth. My chin is over-bearded, and my body is malnourished. My mouth is dry from dehydration, and lays open unwillingly. My eyes will hardly open, feeling weighted down and forced. 

How long have I been here? I do not know. All I know is I do not deserve it. To be locked in a dark room and fed only once a day is my torture. And for what, you ask? Deprivation. Not doing what my master commands. Depriving him from all he wants, and not pleasing him. My punishment is three months of torturous brutality from him. His beatings are more often because of my punishment, and I am forced to bare his greedy pleasures. 

It was a never-ending torture. I had already died from it though. I am already dead to the world. No one would ever recognize me anyway. I have become bitter and sick. I am no longer a cheerful person. But who could blame me? My family would never recognize me if I ever made it home. 

Family... I remember my son... My son who my 'master' willingly murdered after he had taken me prisoner. He had murdered my son and my best friend. _Gohan.. Krillin..Piccolo even. _He had murdered them all. Even Bulma.. All dead because of him..

I'm surprised that shattered piece of glass in the corner that is so thirsty for blood has not been drug over my flesh by myself already. I am too weak to use it against myself, let alone any others. I wouldn't even be able to use it in my own defense because I am so weak now.. 

I have not been fed for over a week.. nor have I had something to drink. And that is why I drag myself over to that unfamiliar noise I hear right now. 

Drip Drip Drip.....

It's the noise of some kind of liquid being carelessly wasted. My stomach turns with disappointment. I roll over and pull myself toward it. It is coming from the part of my cell that is deteriorating. I still manage to pull myself over the rotten boards, and they moan under my weight. I cannot see, but I try and position myself under the liquid. I lap up the stale water greedily. I do not care that it is not fresh, because I need it so bad. 

After gaining as much of the leaking water as I can, I attempt to stand up. I position my hands on either side of myself, and press them firmly on the wall. I lift my legs one at a time so that I am squatting about a foot above the ground. I lift my body very slowly and find myself still hunched, but I cannot fix that part of my posture. 

I stumble slowly to the opposite side of my cell where the door stands. I sit again, looking solemnly at the door, begging for it to open. I was fed once a day before, but they had forgotten for a while. And what they fed before was so minimal, that I would have still been starving even if they continued. I moan under my breath as tears of frustration burn my dry eyes. They sting. 

I'm sure that this time is up. I should have been out of this cell a long time ago. More than three months has had to pass up. 

Why have they forgotten about me? 

They captured me over three months ago. I found then that I was too weak.. to weak to defeat the one that had carelessly destroyed my friends. We were on the planet to gather the dragon balls, and that is when we ran into him. Frieza. I tried to defeat him, but found my attempt unsuccessful. He was too powerful, and once my attempt to go super saiyan had failed, I was beat. And then I and my fellow Saiyan Vegeta were taken captive. 

I had failed...

I lie down again. It is worthless. I am never going to get out of this cell. _I wonder how Vegeta is doing? _I have heard him scream and struggle down the hall several times.. There is nothing I can do about it though. I know what Frieza is doing to him, and it makes me sick to my stomach. How could Frieza be so sick as to take advantage of him? I don't know if he has gone that far yet.. But I sure hope not. 

I tried many times to get out of this cell. I have kicked and punched and even attempted to use all of my energy on it. It never works. We are on Frieza's spaceship, so escaping out of the one small window is definitely not an option. 

The cell is made out of non-damageable steel. _Figures huh? _ I wish I could get out of here, and help Vegeta.. I feel terrible that he has to bare Frieza taking advantage of him. Frieza tried to do the same to me, but he never got it, and that's what put me here. He locked me up in here because I was so defiant. 

__

I wasn't going to let him do that to me! That's just not going to happen, ever. 

I know Vegeta is fighting him, and probably getting beat by him. It's terrible. Frieza has no sympathy or pity. He thinks all saiyans are fools. He thinks we are worthless. 

" You are just an arrogant young saiyan, Kakarot. You're a worthless, cocky saiyan; a waste of oxygen," Frieza told me once. 

__

His voice still rings in my head. It haunts me. I wish I was dead. Anything would be better than here. Even an eternity in the other world. I would prefer it, even. I mean, I've been there before, It's not half bad. Especially when you compare it to a place like this. 

I hear Frieza's voice down the hall. 

" Vegeta, it would be smart not to try and fight me. Just do what I say, and I will spare you." 

" Never! I will never let you touch me Frieza!" I hear Vegeta yell and I hear him struggle. 

I can feel Vegeta's emotions. He is scared. I feel scared for him even. I do not want Frieza to do anything to him. And I have to do something about it. I owe him. He saved my son and my best friend while on Namek.. even if they were killed later. I remember Frieza taking us on his ship and locking us up. I heard him go back outside and destroy the others. 

****

" You are worthless to me! The Saiyans are the ones I need. heh." Frieza said as he destroyed them all, then the planet. 

****

I don't want him to destroy Vegeta. He is the only other Saiyan still alive.. and he has kind of turned into more than an 'acquaintance' of mine. He has kind of grown on me. He is kind of a friend...

I hear Vegeta struggling again. Frieza is forcing himself on him. I need to stop this insanity. 

I stand up, as hard as it is, and beat on the door. I throw my energy at it, and although it is useless; I hope to draw attention. Anything to stop Frieza's foul attempt to get his pleasure from Vegeta. I beat endlessly, until I hear footsteps marching down the hall. 

_Frieza is coming. Good. I stopped him. _

I move away from the door, and Frieza kicks it down. He turns to me and screams. 

" How dare you interrupt me you stupid saiyan!" He raises his fist, and sends it into my face. 

I don't bother to fight back. I was not strong enough to beat him before, and I won't be now. I have grown so weak. 

After a couple minutes of him beating me, I finally raise up my arm to stop one of his blows. He stares at me and frowns. 

" That would not be wise Kakarot. Fighting me is not smart." He hisses. 

I scream and throw my fist toward him, and see Vegeta coming from behind, doing the same. I am sure that if we both try our hardest, we can beat him together. But, Frieza is too fast. 

Frieza catches Vegeta's and my fist. He crushes the bones in our fingers and then tosses us both into the cell I was in. He slams the door shut and opens the peep hole. 

" Maybe that will teach you not to fight me!" He screams, " One month."

He leaves us alone in my cell; a whole month ahead of us. 

----------------------------------------------

A-Chan: So, What you think? Bad? Good? Continue? *snickers* I wonder what will happen in that month they have alone together? Well, none of us will know unless you review, cus I ain't gonna post another chap unless I get enough of 'em. And, if you aren't so interested in this fic, be sure to check out my others! I promise they are worth it! Yoai... mmm.. nothin else like a Vegeta/ Goku yaoi ficcer. 


	2. Good For Now

Disclaimer: I do not own it, nor do I claim it!!

A-Chan: This definitely took forever, but I hope it was worth it. I try. So please, review! I'd be very please, and maybe I would update faster.*wink* Hope you like!

---------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright, Vegeta?" I question. 

He grunts his answer. " Sure." 

I walk up to him and take his hand. " I can help you with this. The bones are broken." 

I ignore the pain striking from my hand. Splinters from shattered bones are jabbing through my rough skin, and blood trickles from it. It can heal, but not fully. I may not be able to use this hand as well as before. This will affect my fighting abilities, and probably his too. 

" Don't touch me." He growls. 

" I am only trying to help..." I say. 

" I don't need help from a pathetic, lowly little slave!" He shouts. 

I back up and frown. " You've been made a slave too, so don't talk down on me!" 

" I am not and never will be!! I will never lower myself to the scum level! No ice-jinn will ever turn the prince of all saiyans into a lowly, pathetic slave!" He shouts and turns his back to me and continues to mend his broken bones with difficulty. 

" You're acting like an ignorant fool." I say.

" Like you have room to talk!" He retorts. 

" But at least I know what we have gotten into!" 

" I'll find a way out eventually, and you'll be stuck here, as a slave. pf." 

I can feel his anger and impatience rising, though I do not care. I do not take him that seriously. 

" Just leave me alone." He hisses. 

" Consider it done." I say, and turn my back to him. 

I tear at the boards in the ground and tie them to each of my fingers, to be some sort of splint so that they will heal in the correct position. I use pieces of my torn gi to tie them together. I glance over my shoulder to see how Vegeta is doing. I notice that he has not done anything yet to help the situation. I begin to laugh under my breath as he struggles. 

" Vegeta, it'd be wise to let me help you..." I say quietly. 

" I told you to leave me alone! Now stop your laughing onore!" 

I turn around quickly and forcefully take hold of his wrist. He looks at me with shock, and some pain. I did not mean to hurt him, but he needed my help desperately. 

" Just accept my help. You're not making any progress on your own." I say. 

Vegeta turns his head to the side, and I see him turn his nose up. I ignore it. He always acts like this. He should be more appreciative though. 

I tear my gi once more, and do to his broken fingers as I had done to mine. Since we are saiyan, we'll heal fast. It should be healed in about two and a half weeks.

" There, that wasn't so bad was it?" 

Vegeta looks at his hand, then at me. He does not bother to say anything, but nods in approval. 

" It wouldn't be so hard to thank me, would it?" 

" Ha, don't get your hopes up!" He says as he walks to the corner and sits. 

I notice that Vegeta is looking at me, and I don't bother to meet his gaze. 

" Thanks." He grunts as if he doesn't mean it. 

" No problem." 

Vegeta looks into my eyes for a moment until we hear a shocking slam next to us. We both jump in shock. The meal cubby had been slammed shut. Our meal had arrived. 

I scurry to the cubby and pull out our tray. I see a half a loaf of bread. It is tough, and old, but at least it has not mildewed or decayed yet. There was also a small container of broth, and some water. It was one ration. 

" One ration?! But there is two people in here!" I yell and punch the wall. 

Vegeta looks at me as if he is prepared to fight for the meal. I sit quickly and set the tray between us. I break the bread in half and hand him some. 

" I guess we will have to share.." I say as I stuff some bread into my mouth. 

Vegeta follows and quickly eats the meager rations and sips some broth, sparing an even amount for me. We share our water and then sit back against the wall. 

" Well, that was filling," He says with sarcasm. 

" And that's all we'll get, everyday, once a day." 

Vegeta moans under his breath, unsatisfied. 

" So I have to deal with all this _and_ you for a whole month..." He sighs. 

" Oh it's not all that terrible. At least we have each other's company," I say hopefully. 

" Ha!" He laughs. 

" It's nothing compared to the three months I already spent here. I was all alone the whole time." 

" Well at least it was as bad as what I had to bare." Vegeta says and turns his head toward the window. 

" He didn't...did he?" I ask.

Vegeta does not answer for fear of embarrassing himself and hurting his pride, I think. He pauses for a moment and then responds. 

" No.. you stopped him.." 

I nod. 

" Um... Thank you... for that." He says quietly in a respectful tone. 

_Well, that's a start, good for now._

------------------------------------------------

A-Chan: So.. what you think? Yes, short.. I know.. but my updates will be a lot quicker now that my computer is fixed, so don't worry. Next chapter should be longer... but heh.. " That's a start, good for now." 


	3. Bonding?

Disclaimer: I do not own! If I owned it, would I be doing this?!

A-Chan: All right, I admit, I am slow at updating nowadays. But, I hope it was worth it. Please review, I love the encouragement. 

--------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta walks to the corner to rest. He leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes. I watch him as he rests. He has such beautiful features. I wonder why I feel so attracted to him. It is odd. I have never felt so attracted to anyone, let alone a fellow male.

I look over him. I feel a need to run my fingers through that long auburn hair of his. I feel a need to touch his chiseled muscles. I want to press my lips to his, and taste him. But I would never take advantage of this. 

Vegeta looks up at me as if he sensed my stare. I look away from him quickly and close my eyes. I should sleep. I feel his stare on me now, but it is more like a glare. _Does he have something against me? _

" I think you got off easy." He grunts. 

" What??" I ask in subtle shock. 

" You get to sit here, in what seems to you like a hell hole, while I have to bare that foul creature laying his hands on me! And you think you've got it bad!" 

" Vegeta, I almost died in here! They never fed me! I was starving!" 

" I'd rather starve than have him take advantage of me." He states. 

" But I kept him from doing so. And now you are in here with me. You should be a little more grateful," I say. 

" Yes, but if you wouldn't have been so weak, we might not have been in this position in the first place. You seemed so confident before that you would reach the super saiyan level, but you didn't. You failed your friends and family. And now we are in this position. So as far as I'm concerned, you are to blame." 

" That is not true! That is not true at all! How dare you try to blame me for this! You didn't put in half the effort that I did to defeat him!" I yell in aggravation. 

" Oh just shut up Kakarot! I am no longer worried of who's to blame. I only want to get out of here." He turns his head to the wall. 

" I'm sure we can find a way out of here... If we work together, that is.." 

" Together? Work together?! Ha! What makes you think I would team up with you?!" He retorts. 

" Trust me Vegeta, I can help us get out of here." I say quietly. 

" I don't trust you Kakarot. I've tried that before, but you failed me." 

I turn my head down after I hear this. It hurts.. 

" I don't need your trust anyway." I say. 

" And I will find a way out of here on my own," Vegeta says. 

" You are so stubborn Vegeta!" I yell at him. 

" And you are a weak fool!!" He shouts. 

" Vegeta, if you weren't so stubborn, we could pair up and get out of here..." I suggest. 

" And what? Beat all of Frieza's fucking drones?! It's impossible, forget that I ever brought the possibility up!" Vegeta yells. 

" Fine." I mutter. 

-----------------

A week goes by, and we do not socialize the whole time. We ignored each other best we could, until dinner would come. Then we would be forced to share, but not talk. We did not talk much. Until one day. 

" Vegeta, do you think your wound is healed?" I ask. 

" Possibly." He looks at his hand. 

" Shall I remove the bandages?" I ask. 

" I can do it myself!" Vegeta says as he tugs off the bandages, wincing in slight pain. " This one is sore, but other than that, most of my fingers feel fine." 

I take off my bandages and move my fingers about. They seemed to have healed just fine. I smile and then look at Vegeta, who is trying to bend his harmed one. 

" Vegeta, I can help with that." 

" I already said, I do not need your help!!" He screams and turns away from me. 

I walk up to him and take his hand. This time I do not have to force him. He willingly lets me try and help him, even if he would not say so. 

I take his finger and gently massage it. It may not have healed in the right position, or it just might be sore still. I do not know. I move my fingers about his one slowly, paying attention to what strikes pain, and what feels better. I massage it for a couple of minutes, and then look up at him. 

Vegeta quickly pulls his hand to his chest. 

" How does it feel?" I ask. 

" Better," He answers, " Thank you." 

We sit silently for a couple of moments as he moves his hand around, trying to get used to the feeling of freshly mended bones. 

" Kakarot, I have a question." 

" Yes, Vegeta?" 

" How is it that no matter what I do or say to you, you still respect me?" He asks in a serious tone. 

" I don't know.. I have always respected everyone." I admit. 

" But I have not shown you equal respect." He looks into my eyes. 

" I know, but that's just you Vegeta. I hope one day you will learn to respect me, even if it comes slowly." I say, hopeful. 

Vegeta laughs as if what I said was foolish. 

" I guess you just know how you should treat royalty," He says, smugly. 

" No, you're just a little important to me." 

" How so?" He asks in confusion. 

" You are a friend. All of my friends deserve respect." 

" You think I am your friend?! Ha." 

" Oh you are, and you know you care about me in return. In some way at least." 

" Ha! Keep making things up Kakarot," He states with sarcasm. 

" No I am serious. And I know how you are. I know you really are a good man inside, you just hide your true side. You only show your tough side so that you will not seem weak. But there is no reason to hide your true feelings or self around me. I do not care..." I speak with a smile. 

" You speak so foolishly Kakarot! I've heard enough! You're cracking me up!" Vegeta laughs. 

" I said I am serious!!" 

" Whatever Kakarot." 

" Fine Vegeta, ignore it all. Though it is clear to see. I always feel your emotions." 

This seems to strike Vegeta in a different way. His head jerks up and he looks at me. 

" How is that?" 

" I do not know! I have just been able to feel what you have felt lately.." 

" But that can't be! That would mean-" He stops mid-sentence. 

" What, Vegeta?" 

" Nothing Kakarot, just ignore what I said. I don't believe you anyway." 

" But it's true. I can feel your feelings right now too. You are confused, I can tell." 

Vegeta looks up at me with even more confusion than before, and I can feel it. I can feel it all. I have been able to feel his feelings since a while back. I have felt them since I first started to actually care for him. 

" I still say you are acting foolish." 

" Vegeta, you care for me, come on, admit it." I laugh. 

" Ha! Sure I would help you out if you were in a tight position, but only because I owe it to you!" Vegeta covers up for himself. 

" That's because you hold some respect for me! I know it!" 

" So what if I do?" 

" That's all I wanted to know." I smile. 

With that Vegeta grunts, and turns his nose up. He walks to another corner, the darkest one, and meditates. He sits quietly, and I begin to feel bored. I do not expect him to speak to me for a while, but as shocking as it is, he does. 

" I could feel your feelings occasionally. It's just something that comes with time between two saiyans. But of course you would not know that, you know nothing of our race." 

" But why would that happen to us?" I ask. 

" Because....." His voice becomes very hushed as if he doesn't want me to hear, " because we share equal feelings for... each other..." 

I look up in shock. _Is he admitting to...??_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A-Chan: So.... Want the next chapter? Well, review please, and you may get it faster!


	4. Little Love Thing Of Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own!

A-Chan: Hey there everyone! Nice to hear from me again? Bet you've been waiting on me for a while... boy am I slow. Well, I just got a new job, so it's hard to find time for this. But I'll do it, no worries. I love my fans! ^-^ And, I love your encouragement. So, please, keep on reviewing, it's pretty helpful to me! 

So.. I think I need to warn you now, if I haven't already, that this fic will contain lemons, rape, violence, blood, language, etc. Still sure I warned you already.... :S Well, it's also a slightly long fiction, so the rape and violence won't be for a while... but guess what?! A lemon might be coming soon! In a chapter or so, I am sure. You know.. this fiction will be like my other ones in a sense that it will make you depressed. That's just how I write. But it is still a lot different. The plot is deeper... and... yeah.. What am I doing?? Eeekk... here I go blabbing on about nuffin.. sorry.. go ahead, read on!! :P ^-^

------------------------------------------------------------------

" Equal feelings?" I ask, unsure. 

" Oh don't get your hopes up! I'm merely admitting to having.. well.. some sort of respect for you!" He crosses his arms. 

Now this really gets me thinking. 

" But, our feelings have to be equal for each other for us to feel each other's feelings, right?" ( A/N tongue twister :S) I ask curiously. 

" Yes. They must be close to equal for us to. Well, at least that's what I think. I don't know much about it." 

__

Equal... but... I have strong feelings for him... I mean... STRONG. The feelings I have for him are deep, too. If they are equal... does that mean he...? I stop thinking abruptly when I notice his stare. He does not say anything. _He heard..._

" Well of course I heard, I explained to you that we could do that." He grunts. 

" Well stop!!" 

" It's not like I can!!!" 

" Well... well.. Fine I'll stop thinking." I cross my arms and face the wall.

" You're so childish." He remarks. 

" So what! Stop listening in on my thoughts!" 

" I can't help it!!!" He screams. 

" Well, I do not want you to hear my thoughts. Maybe it is personal!" 

" Well it's too late now, I've heard it all!!" 

It grows silent. I want to say something, but I cannot. _What is there to say? _

" Maybe you can ask me if it's true." He suggests. 

" What?!" I ask in slight shock. _ It sounds as if he is about to admit...._

" I am.." He says quietly. 

I am so surprised I can hardly even think any longer. _Where did he suddenly find the courage to do this? _

" In knowing that it is equal." He says. 

" Stop that!" I yell, slightly humored, but still irritated. 

I sit in wonder at his mood swing. _Earlier he was being as rude and cocky as always, and defiant! Now suddenly he changes and almost sounds like he is happy, or in a good mood. What's going on???_

" Kakarot.. I finally have learned your feelings for me... If I'd have known earlier.. I wouldn't have been so like.. hostile toward you... I just kind of felt an anger toward you because of how I felt for you, and I didn't think I had any in return." 

__

This is crazy, it can't be true. Is he confessing love for me?! 

" Kind of, I guess...... Only if you'll accept it..." His look seems worried now. 

__

As if I wouldn't accept the fact that he loves me! I'd accept it happily!! 

" I have had these feelings for you for the longest time.." 

I hear his thought in my head.

" Really now?" I ask. 

" Yes..." 

" So have I..." I say quietly. 

" But not like it matters. We're destined a life of slavery and then a long, painful death. So let's forget it." 

__

There he goes. Boom! Another mood swing!! 

" That was stupid. I shouldn't have told you. It's pointless. It's not like we can have each other." 

" But why not?" 

" Because Frieza has already claimed us as his slaves. We'll never have a chance with each other!!" He yells. 

" But it's worth a try...." I mumble. 

" No. We'll get ourselves in bad trouble if we spend too much time together. Frieza will see too it that we are killed for ever getting 'involved'."

" But I would go through so much trouble just to be with you...." I say quietly as I find myself crawling close to him, feeling a need to touch him again. 

But this time, it won't matter. He won't be angry if he has feelings for me, right? 

I place my hand on his cheek and his head bolts up in surprise. 

" Kakarot?" 

I rub his cheek gently and lead my hand to his ear, and then his hair. I move it between my fingers slowly. Then, I withdraw, folding my hand together and bringing it to my chest as if his one word had defeated my want. 

" I'm sorry... I got carried away. I just wanted to touch you. You're just so small and delicate somehow. Even when you act tough. And I find myself so attracted to you.. And I find myself caring for you so... It's odd." I slide back slowly. 

He doesn't seem to be listening. _Was what I did THAT disturbing? _

But with that, Vegeta throws himself forward, and presses his lips to mine. His hands rest on my shoulders, and his eyes are closed. His lips linger slightly on mine, searching for my reaction. But my only reaction is shock at first! 

But soon, I find myself returning the kiss, and returning his touch. Trailing my fingers gently over his jaw bone, and letting my tongue find his, making the kiss more intense. He leans into it and I wrap an arm around him, pulling his small, fragile body close. When he pulls back from the kiss, and smiles at me, I know that it couldn't get any better. Especially in our position. We're slaves. 

" I really do like you Kakarot... I'm not afraid to admit it anymore. I want to be with you..." He says quietly, but I do not answer. 

But now that I think about how great he is, I feel an even larger grudge against Frieza for ever attempting what he did. Now that I have him, I am going to keep him, and he is going to be mine, and mine only. I will protect this fragile, little love thing of mine, regardless of what Frieza says or does. 


	5. Final Day

Disclaimer: I do not own! 

A-Chan: Yea, I know.. I'm getting slower and slower with every update. I'm sorry. It's just been so busy lately! (work and school) Well, this one did take pretty long, but I'm sure others took longer!! Well.. I dunno what to say.. Read on my lovely fans! :P I'll try to get the next chapter up a little faster, but like I said, I'm a busy person. Thanks for the encouragement so far!! ^-^

----------------------------------------------------------------

" Vegeta, Vegeta?! Wake up Vegeta!" I yell in shock at what I see. 

Vegeta is lying in my arms and shaking like never before. Either something he is dreaming about is frightening, or he is having some kind of attack. I shake him to wake him up, as if that will affect him while he is already shaking.

" Vegeta, please wake up, you are worrying me!!" I yell and carry him to the corner. 

I rest Vegeta's face below the small trail of water, and let it drip over his face, hoping that the chill of it will shock him to waking. It seems to work, because his eyes slide open after a second. He jumps in shock and wipes his face. His expression is very scared and worried. He grabs me and clings on for dear life. 

" Thank the gods you are here!!" He yells and takes me into his arms. 

" Thank the gods you live..." 

Vegeta whimpers slightly in my arms. His breathing is quick and he is still slightly startled. _Is he all right? _

" Vegeta, what is wrong? Bad dream?" I ask.

" Horrible dream!" He cries. 

" What was it?" 

Vegeta sits still for a moment as if he does not want to tell me. I nudge him, thinking that he is only spacing out. 

" I... don't remember..." He stutters slightly. 

I look at him questioningly, but he does not respond to my stare. His is elsewhere. His eyes are focused on the wall, not moving, and his thoughts are sailing about. Sailing about so much as I can't seem to find any in specific. 

" It was about... what is to come, I think..." 

"What do you mean?" I am confused.

" It felt like the future..." His voice trails off. 

" Oh well, that's silly. It's not like you are psychic or anything." I laugh it off, but Vegeta seems to be stuck in the moment with his fright. 

" But I still fear what I saw...." 

" Can you tell me..?" 

" No..." He says quietly. 

__

Great... now he's seeing terrible stuff from the 'future' that seems to really affect him. If that's the case, it must be real bad, huh? 

" It's bad.. I'm sure. Nothing has scared me so much. But I don't remember it all." 

" It's all right Vegeta. I don't need to know that bad." _Though I want to! _

Vegeta and I lie for a moment when we hear footsteps coming down the hall. _It can't be meal time.. It's much too early. _

" It's not feeding time..." Vegeta lets me know. 

__

" It's Frieza." 

My eyes widen. _Of course.. _I recognize the ki signature now. It seems to have gotten stronger. 

The door opens then so abruptly that Vegeta and I jump from our positions. This seems to be rewarding though, because he did not realize that we were lying in each other's arms. 

" Time is up boys, glad to see me again?" He grins. 

Neither of us respond. 

" Nice to know. Well, I just wanted to tell you that tonight is your last night, my precious saiyans. Tomorrow.. Yes, tomorrow you will join me for some fun. We have come to some pathetic planet we want to conquer. It should be easy enough. The usual, we will arrive, and you will get some time to kill some helpless beings, and when we are all finished, I will destroy it with my ki. Fun, huh? We do it all the time, but I think it will be your first time, right, Kakarot? Well, to celebrate, I will let you have the first kill, how's that sound?! What do you say?" Frieza grins as if he has something up his sleeve. 

__

It's not like I can turn him down. I nod. 

" Great. You will get the first kill then. Congratulations. My precious slaves..." He hisses. " I am so intrigued by your power.. That's why you are now on the top of my list. You get priority in times like this. But of course your strength does not compare to mine. I only hope that you will become stronger, so you can become my new killing machines. You should ask Vegeta about that, Kakarot. He has had that position before. I think he loved it." Frieza laughs. 

My stare turns to him, and his down. Vegeta holds his head down almost in shame, though I have never seen that from him before. 

" You will stay in here tonight. Maybe tomorrow you will be more talkative. We are going to have some fun, right?" 

Vegeta and I nod, knowing that our silence could possibly anger him. 

" Great. Oh.. and one last thing... You are invited to my table for dinner tomorrow night.. if you make the first kill.. It will be like a little celebration. But if you don't.. well.. I'm sure you have gotten used to this cell by now." Frieza seems to find a way of humoring himself with every sentence. 

" Well, I will leave you two alone now. I hope you have become acquainted with one another by now. I hope to have you train with each other eventually." Frieza closes the door and walks away. 

"This is our last night alone now..." I say quietly. 

" Yes.. it is.. We better make the best of it." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A-Chan: Sorry, I had to end it short because mom is nagging me about getting off the computer. Hey, that's another reason why I will not be able to update as fast. I have a bitch for a mother. So... if you want to blame anyone, blame her, not me!!! woo.. Frieza making me suspicious... well, review please!! ^-^


	6. Wicked Frieza's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own!!

A-Chan: Alright, so my mom has been a little lenient, and I am able to get this chapter up at least for now. It didn't take that long this time! Oh, and I must apologize for the title of the last chapter if it worried you. I mistakenly named it what I was to name chapter six. See how stupid I am? I'm too lazy to change it too. I love all of your encouragement and feedback, thank you!! ^-^ 

----------------------------------------------------------------

" Do you remember your dream, Vegeta?" 

" I do..." He says hesitatingly. 

" Tell me?" I ask.

" It was short.. and it worried me. It was a bullet." 

I become confused. " Your dream was a bullet?" 

" Yes.. It was a bullet meant for the both of us..." 

" That's silly..." 

" Yes.. It was a bullet aimed by Frieza." 

" Well you know if Frieza wanted to kill us, he wouldn't _have _to use a gun." 

" I know.. that's why the dream has me flustered." 

" It's alright Vegeta, I am here with you. You have no reason to worry, I will care for you." 

" I know Kakarot.. thank you..." 

I take Vegeta in my arms and rest my chin on his head. He is shaking again. This can't be a sign from the future, can it? 

I bend down and kiss Vegeta on the lips. 

Vegeta backs up and looks at my eyes. He seems nervous and shocked. 

" Vegeta?" 

" I'm sorry... It's just.. I've never been with anyone on my own will...." 

"It's alright. I'll take care of you." 

" I know..." 

I reach over and grip Vegeta's upper arm. I pull him close for a very rough kiss, but make up for it by caressing his cheek with my extra hand. My other hand slides to the back of his head as I run my fingers through his soft hair. He places a hand on my neck, and one on my upper back, embracing me gently and running his fingers in gentle strokes. 

I gently take his lips between mine and slide my tongue into his warm mouth. He leans in close while our kiss becomes more intense, and his tongue playfully joins mine. He trails his kisses over my jawbone, and I cannot help but feel aroused. He kisses my neck gently as his hands hold my sides. 

Vegeta stops when he notices I am still. 

" Are you alright, Kakarot?" 

" Yes, just thinking." 

Frieza has tried to force himself on my Vegeta many times before. I cannot make him feel vulnerable like he did in those positions. I want this to feel right for him. 

I let Vegeta come back to me and kiss me. He pulls off the top of my torn gi and tosses it to the side. His hands graze my chest as he looks at my body. I come to a shocking realization though. He is looking at my scars. The scars from all the times I had been beaten. 

I turn my head toward the wall and do not glance at Vegeta. I grit my teeth at the remembrance of all that happened those days. I hope Vegeta is not disappointed in me. 

" Kakarot. Do not be ashamed..." 

Vegeta pulls the top of his clothing over his head and I see some scars on my body. It makes me feel more comfortable with myself, but angry with Frieza. 

" Don't worry about it Kakarot, just love me..." He says as he presses his lips to mine. 

" I'll do anything you want," He says in a sexy tone. 

He nudges me gently to get me to lay down. I obey, and find him removing the rest of my gi. I want it to happen, but it scares me. If we were to get caught, we would both be killed, I know it. 

Vegeta tries to pull the rest of his clothing off. He seems to have difficulty doing so with all his impatient, so I tear it off with lust, leaving it torn and damaged. This does not seem to bother him; he joins his lips to my once more as his hand trails down my side. He rubs my thighs, and I moan under my breath, just hoping he will touch me where I want it. 

I push him back with urgency. He lands on his back and I on top of him. I then lead my tongue down his hard abs and his navel. His hands rest on my shoulders as he anticipates the pleasure he will soon receive. I look up at him and give him a mischievous grin. He closes his eyes and leans his head back with the torture I deal him. 

My tongue runs just above the hair that leads to his manhood. His body quivers and a moan escapes his lips. His hand reaches to the back of my head, begging my tongue to stop teasing and give the pleasure to where he needs it. The pressure between his legs becomes more apparent, and I smile as I lick his hipbone. 

I look at his sex, so large in size and can't help but smile once more. He moans as I let my breath escape over it, stimulating him even more. Hell, his moans excite me like mad, but I try to keep control. 

" Kakarot, please..." He begs as he tugs my hair. 

With his words, I lead my tongue and lick at his erection. I run my hot tongue over it. He arches his back and bucks his hips with the pleasure, so I hold him down by placing my hands on his hips. I force my mouth down, taking him in. 

" Uhnnn!!" He shouts in pleasure. 

His moans urge me to deal more pleasure for him. I take his full length into my mouth and lick with relish. He bucks his hips more, but I do my best to hold him down. I take him to the brink, but stop before he goes over the edge. Warning signs of his climax show on him, so I try to calm him before I give more. 

I kiss him on the lips and slide my hand over his lower back. My hand leads to his entrance, and my fingers trace the outside. 

" Vegeta, are you sure you want more?" 

" Mm... of course I want more..." He has a hard time finding his words. 

I lead myself to his entrance, and thrust inside. 

" Ahh!" He yells in pain at first, which quickly subsides to pleasure. 

I pull out almost all the way before thrusting deeper. His head falls back as he cries aloud in pleasure. I continue to thrust. Before I feel like I am about to lose my control, I take his manhood and give it one even stroke with my last thrust before we both meet our high in passion and come together. 

As we lie, I play with his hair. His head is rested in the nook below my chin. I smile with satisfaction. But I have a feeling it won't last too long. 

" Vegeta....." 

" Yes Kakarot?" 

" What is going to happen?" 

" We are going to help destroy a planet," He says with disappointment. 

" No, I mean, what is going to happen with us?" 

" We are going to inhabit the planet for an hour while we 'destroy' some of the beings there.... We don't have to.. we can just leave them alone.. but they will eventually die because of Frieza..." 

" No I mean us.. as in the us that is together!" 

" We cannot share our feelings openly. We will have to hide it from him... or we can be in trouble.." 

" I don't want to..." 

" I don't either Kakarot, I don't either..." 

" I love you Vegeta..." 

" I know... and I you... But we have to.. or else we will have to pay..." 

I pull Vegeta closer and hold him tighter. I do not ever want to let go.. but morning draws closer and closer. 

-------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Vegeta and I make sure to be dressed before Frieza returns. 

" Hello, my precious saiyans," He says in greeting. 

" Are you ready?" 

We nod. 

" Well of course you aren't. Can't fight on an empty stomach can you?" 

The thought of food makes my head pop up. 

" No sir." I say quietly. 

" Then lets get some breakfast, how does that sound? You can sit at my table." Frieza grins. 

I still suspect he has something up his sleeve. 

When we arrive in the dining quarters, we are seated at his table. Some of the common fighters of his glare at us from their table in the corner. 

Frieza has his own table, and his most respected loyalists sit with him. His mediocre fighters sit at another that rests near the corner. Not only is the position and condition of the tables a difference, but the food is too. Frieza is always presented with the nicest of foods. Some meat, vegetables, and fruit. The best ale in the galaxy. The fruit is exotic, and mostly gathered from planets that no longer exist because of him. 

Now the fighters on the other hand, they get meager rations. They get small slices of meat and bread, and some broth. I can see jealousy from them. 

A servant brings the largest platter of food I have seen ever. It is set at our table, and is for Vegeta and I. Only us. Frieza had it especially made for us. A jug of ale is brought for us, and I wonder why Frieza expects us to drink in the early morning. I do not care. 

Vegeta and I look at shock at all the food and then indulge. We devour freshly cooked meat. We engulf ripe, juicy fruit. We down ale and munch vegetables. We haven't eaten a meal like this in the longest time, if not ever. 

Frieza takes this time to discuss the plans. 

" So, are you two ready?" 

We nod, though we are not fully paying attention to him. 

" And you are going to make the first kill, right Kakarot? You know, that is an honor. You should be glad." 

I nod. 

" We should land on the planet any minute now. You should finish eating soon, alright?" 

We both nod as we continue to devour the meal. Frieza watches in shock still, but grins. 

" Would you like to know the planet?" 

I shrug, " Just another helpless and defenseless planet you will show no mercy to, right?" I say and then notice the sarcasm in my tone that could get me killed. 

I stop eating. 

Frieza merely grins. " Of course Kakarot." 

I am surprised at his absence of anger. I stare at him as if I can read his expression. Now I know he has something up his sleeve. 

" The name of the planet is Earth, have you hear of it?" 

I choke, and feel a sudden death inside of myself. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A-Chan: What do you think? I told you Frieza was acting suspicious. You anxious for the next chapter? Well then review please, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!! I will update as soon as I can. Have a nice day!! ^-^


	7. First Test

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, I only use the characters for mine and other's amusement. I came up with the plot to this one on my own though, so ha!!! 

A-Chan: It's been almost a month since I updated huh? Well practically. I nearly forgot about this place I have been so busy. Sorry for that. Hope you're still reading and enjoying! Thanks for your encouragement! Man... this story is the most like... complex of all. Gees! No wonder it takes me forever to decide what to write, nothing ever sounds good enough! Hope it's good enough for yous though! ^-^

Thanks, GetaCyKurInu. I won't make that mistake again. But can't fix it now. :S Not enough time! 

Dragonheart287, good guess!! ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Earth? Earth? Serious?!" I choke on my words and my stomach churns with what was just thrown at me. I am overcome with shock. 

" Yes Earth. Why, have you heard of it?" 

" No... never..." I say slowly as my face goes pale. 

" Oh well. You're going to have a wonderful time destroying all those pathetic Earthlings. I know it." 

__

What? Oh yea, the Earthlings that I gave my life for to save when you sent my brother, your killing machine, to destroy it! I suddenly feel hate and anger fill up inside. _He is going to destroy that beautiful, helpless planet.. and... is there anything I can do about it? No.. not unless I want Vegeta and I to be killed. I won't let him kill Vegeta.. but I can't let him destroy my planet! _I feel so angry, but there is nothing I can do. I decide to share the anger with him, since that is the only thing I can do to find relief for mine. 

"_Stop worrying Kakarot.." _Vegeta tells me through our thoughts. 

" Isn't Earth that one planet that you tried to destroy before but failed because of me?" I ignore Vegeta and smart talk Frieza. 

" What?!" He says in shock that I would have the nerve to say that. 

" Didn't you send someone to destroy that planet before? And didn't you fail because of me?" 

" I did not fail!!! It was not my fault! It was that pathetic excuse for a saiyan, your brother, Radditz!! And that's right! You were the one who caused all that trouble!!" Frieza stands and slaps me. 

I tumble to the ground with the blow. There is so much strength behind it that I slide across the floor. Vegeta jumps up in fear of my safety. 

" You are lucky that I don't care anymore! It wasn't much of a loss, your brother. He was weak. And you defeated him, so you must be stronger. So I'm at no loss. You will be his replacement. You will finish his job. You will destroy this planet of yours." His grin is so large and full of reprisal. 

I don't say anything. Now there is nothing to do. I did make him angry, but it did not send me any relief. I stand up and walk out of the room. Vegeta starts to follow.

__

" Leave me, Vegeta." I tell him. 

He recognizes my thought, and sits back down. There is a fluster of thoughts and emotions from him, but none directed toward me. 

" You outta teach him how to respect me like you do Vegeta. Look at you. Seating yourself until I am finished with my meal." I hear Frieza say as I walk out. 

__

" Ha like I was waiting for you!" 

Don't talk to him Vegeta. 

" I am not going to." 

Good. 

" Are you going to be okay? We aren't going to let him destroy your planet, are we?" 

We can't do anything about it, can we?!

" I guess not. I'm sorry Kakarot." 

I slam my body against the wall in the dormitory hall. I punch the wall and beat it with my fists as my face goes flush. Tears build in my eyes, but I try to hold them back. I know Vegeta can feel my emotions, but I don't want him to worry. _But why my planet? Is he trying to break me or something?! What's going on here? Is this revenge or something? If this is revenge, then he must know about me and Vegeta! But why??_

I am so confused. I shake my head, trying to forget it all, and I feel a friendly hand resting on my shoulder. I turn to see Vegeta. 

"Vegeta, I said to leave me." 

" I know, but I couldn't help it. I felt how scared and angry you were..." He kisses my lips gently and rubs my cheek, clearing away the tears that streak down it. 

" I'm sorry to worry you... I just... don't know how I am going to do this. Not only do I have to watch my own planet die, but my wife lives there still.... and so do many of my other friends who didn't go to Namek. I don't know what to do. They are all going to die...." 

" I am so sorry... what about the dragon balls? Can't we wish them back with those on Namek??" 

" No. There's no way to ever wish anything back on the dragon balls."

" Why not?" 

" Namek was destroyed, remember? And there are no dragon balls on Earth either, because Piccolo was killed... There's no hope..." 

I turn around and start walking to the bathing quarters.

" Where are you going, Kakarot?" 

" I need a shower." 

I walk into the room, and Vegeta walks in after. There is no one in the room, so I take the only good shower. I strip off my clothes slowly, and see Vegeta watching. I turn on the shower and stand below it, letting the nice warm water pour over my body. Vegeta walks up to the shower next to mine and takes off his clothes. He turns on his shower and bathes along with me, slowly sliding under my shower to get close. I think he is trying to comfort me. 

Vegeta runs his fingers over my chest, and I ignore him. I continue to bathe myself. I don't want to get sidetracked when I am trying to think of something. But I can't ignore him when he starts kissing my neck. I let out a low growl and he then presses his body up against mine. He places his hands on my hips and stands on his toes to kiss my lips. I wrap my arms around him, and accept his kiss. 

" Vegeta...." I say quietly. " We can get caught." 

" I don't care...I love you, and I want you to feel better..." 

" Vegeta..." 

He slides his hands over my body. He starts at my shoulders, and then slides them down my chest. His fingers play about my belly, and his lips linger about my jaw bone. 

" Vegeta, this isn't a good idea..." I try to stop him best I can, but it's too hard when it's this pleasurable!!

I finally give in, and place my hands on his bottom, lifting him up so he could wrap his legs around my hips. Our lips meet again, and our tongues playfully meet in a tangle of lust. I feel aroused slightly, but inside I still feel hurt and sick. 

__

What am I doing? My whole planet is going to be destroyed and my wife is going to die, and I just sit here only thinking about sex?! 

" Vegeta..." I say, prepared to stop him, when we hear a noise at the door. 

I nearly drop Vegeta, but he catches himself. We both look in shock at the door, but see nothing. 

" Someone was in here?!?! How did I not notice?!" Vegeta exclaims. 

" I didn't know either. But someone knows about us now. That is not good. We are going to be in trouble now, I know it. Hopefully they won't tell Frieza...." 

--------- A little while later 

Vegeta and I put on our saiyan armor and walk to the departure deck. We are going to Earth now. 

" It's time." Frieza says. 

We sit and wait as the sub-ship departs to take us to Earth. It only takes a couple of minutes before we land, but it feels like forever. _I can't believe that I am going to help destroy my own planet. I am going to hell for this. _

" Kakarot..." Vegeta tries to comfort. 

" We're here. Earth. Isn't it a cute little planet?" Frieza smirks and stands in front of the gate that is opening. 

Frieza looks around and notices that we are in middle of a city. He also notices that our spaceship had killed a couple of people while landing. 

" Aw. Wish I had a camera." 

" You foul creature!!" I go after him, but Vegeta holds me back. 

Frieza snaps his fingers. " I sent two of my goons to get your first kill." 

" The first kill has already been commited!!" I yell and point to the bodies that lie partially under the ship. 

" Heh. They don't count. This kill is one to celebrate." 

Frieza growls and snaps his fingers again. " I am growing impatient, bring the little earthling, Kakarot is waiting for his kill!!" 

Two of Frieza's goons march up, dragging a woman. Her head is down, and all I can see is the black hair, slightly grayed . She is wearing raggedy clothes, and her body is frail. She looks like a homeless woman with no food, who is dying from starvation. 

" Here it is." 

" I'm not going to kill a helpless, poor old woman!!" I yell. 

" Goku??" Chi-Chi looks up. 

" Chi-Chi!!" I yell as my eyes widen with utter shock. 

__

My wife... is my first kill. THIS is my first test......

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A-Chan: So, what do you think? Bad idea? I dunno, I like how this fic is going, I am actually proud of it! I came up with a good idea for once!! Woo hoo! I couldn't wait to write about Chi-Chi. Mwahahaha. Please enjoy and review!! :P I'll update as soon as I can!! ^-^


	8. Two Deaths and One Corpse

Disclaimer: Uh... no. Fuck you Funimation!! Stupid... *Gnaws arm off* I blame you for this!! Bah! I don't own, don't sue. *hands you my arm* Yes. You have been blessed. A-Chan has given you her arm. Want me to autograph it for you?! Alright, I'm going insane... But I don't own anything. 'Cept this arm. *steals it back* I claim this ARM as my property. 

A-Chan: Yes, I have gone insane. No point in asking though, right? I think this update was pretty quick. Hope you guys are happy to see another chapter! Woo! I'm on a roll! Um... Well... I don't know what you are going to think of this chapter, so feel free to criticize me this time. Not too harsh though, you don't want me to respond now do you? ;) I guess I'll accept the flames if there are any, but I'll respond to those.... Damn my short temper. Well.. maybe I should get to the story! Here we go!! 

I doubt you people read my disclaimer or author note.. O well.

*Straps self in* Hold on, this might turn out to be a pretty rough ride!! Not like the story hasn't been much of one yet... But it's getting bumpy!! ^o^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I run to Chi-Chi and lift her chin so that she looks into my eyes. Her face is pale, and she looks ill. Her hair is gray from stress. Her eyes are tearing. 

" Chi-Chi?" 

" Goku..." 

I take her into my arms for a quick embrace. I hold her tight, but the goons won't let her go. 

" Kakarot, let her go." Frieza hisses. " She is just a pathetic Earthling, don't show her pity. Just kill her." 

" I cannot." 

" Kill her, Kakarot." 

" I cannot." I say as I still hold her. 

Frieza snaps his fingers, and immediately, his warriors are forcing me off her. I refuse to let go, but once five of his warriors are tugging on me, I do not have enough strength to fight them. They throw me to the ground.

" Kakarot, just kill her. It would make things a lot easier in your case." 

" I cannot..." I say. 

" KILL HER!" 

" No!" I yell as I stand up straight with my head in the air, being defiant.

" You're so stubborn." Frieza grins. He is loving it all. " I guess I'll have to make it a little easier on you." 

Frieza hands me a gun. I take it and look at it. 

" It might be easier to just shoot her, rather than kill her with your bare hands. I think it would be easier for you not only because it'd be less painful for the both of you, but you won't get her Earthling blood on you. I don't want that. Foul creatures, these Earthlings." Frieza is grinning the whole time.

I stare at the gun still. 

" I cannot do it." 

" You will!!!" He screams with impatience. 

" I will not!!" 

" I'm going to make this harder on you, if you don't accept it now." 

" I will not kill my wife, or let you destroy my planet. It will not happen, Frieza." 

I look at Vegeta, who is watching with worry. I glance to Frieza, to see him staring at Vegeta also. He seems to be oblivious to Frieza's look though. I sense a disturbing intention from Frieza's stare. 

__

Vegeta watch out!!! 

Vegeta jumps in shock from my warning, but it is too late. Frieza has his arm around Vegeta's neck within a split second. 

" Is this going to make your decision easier?" He smirks. " You kill her, or I kill Vegeta. He is your companion after all. She is only a pathetic Earthling. Who do you want to live? You know, if you refuse to kill this.. 'Chi-Chi' then they will both die. I am not going to spare this pathetic planet of yours." 

My eyes are wide with utter shock. _What am I to do? _I don't even bother to think, I pull the gun in my hand upward, facing Chi-Chi. I love them both... but....

" Aah. I am glad you have come to your senses." Frieza says as he lets Vegeta free from his grip. 

" I cannot." I say as tears escape my eyes. 

I choose the selfless way out of it. I pull the gun to my temple. 

" NO!!" Frieza screams. 

" I will not watch either of them die. I would rather take myself. If you are so satisfied with death, let it be me!"

" Kakarot don't be a fool!" 

__

" Kakarot No! Please!!" 

I prepare to pull the trigger, to save Vegeta and not be forced to watch my wife's death, but Frieza stops it. His speed is extraordinary. He uses it to get to me. 

I scream within the split second that it takes for the situation to end. As dust clears, and my eyes blur, I see what happened. Chi-Chi is on the ground. I pulled the trigger. 

Frieza is standing behind me with his arm gripped tight to my chest and his other to my hand that holds the gun, pointed at Chi-Chi. He had made it to me on time to aim my gun in a different direction. The bullet went through her head, rather than my own. 

I am so stunned that I cannot move. I cannot speak, nor breath. I feel like it is the end. 

My stare does not move from the bloody corpse on the ground. 

" Good job, Kakarot." Frieza hisses without letting go. " I am only glad that you didn't do that to yourself. I _need_ you still. But I can't let you off for this one. You are going to get it." 

I cannot fight him ever. But I am so angered and upset, that I try. I flip over and land behind Frieza, sending my hand sideways into the side of his neck. His head only tilts to the side with the blow. 

" You will be disciplined for this." Frieza says as he turns around and grabs me by the throat, too quick for me to react.

" Vegeta, you will destroy the planet, will you not?" 

Vegeta looks at me as I grip Frieza's arm that is holding me above the ground by my neck. 

" I will not." 

" What?!" Frieza yells with anger. " You dare defy me too?!" 

" No.. no. I only meant that this honor be presented to someone of more superiority than me." 

" But you are my favorite." Frieza grins.

" I cannot accept your offer." Vegeta says. 

" Fine!" Frieza seems to grow impatient. 

Frieza snaps the fingers on his free hand, and all his warriors and goons take off into the distance. They are going to kill the other Earth people. 

" Vegeta, you will come back with us to the spaceship. You will go to the training facility." 

-------------------------

Frieza tosses me to the ground in his living quarters. He kicks me in the stomach with such strength, that I fly into the wall. 

__

" Kakarot! I am going to stop this! I can't let him beat you!!" 

Stay in the training facility, Vegeta!! 

" I cannot! I will not let him kill you!!"

STAY IN THE FACILITY! 

Frieza sends his fists into my face. Tears escape from my eyes as blood drips from my nose. Chi-Chi is gone. My planet is dead. I will soon be forced to join it all in the other world. His heel jabs into my chest. His limbs beat me continuously. 

__

" This can't go on Kakarot!!!" Vegeta screams repeatedly in my mind. I feel his emotions going crazy with fear, anger, and hurt. He is crying for me. 

__

If you try to stop it he will kill us both!! 

" Kakarot!!!" 

" This isn't so much fun anymore. I want an audience." Frieza grins. 

Frieza leaves the room and locks me inside. I sit up and lean against the wall. I hold my chest where a couple of broken ribs pain me with my breath. I wipe some blood from my face. I sit for a couple of minutes, coughing and crying. 

" I am back for more." Frieza states. 

I look up to see Frieza standing with a wide-eyed Vegeta behind. 

__

Don't you dare do anything about this. 

" Kakarot!!" Vegeta scerams as he cries aloud. 

" Vegeta, what is the problem?" Frieza stops as he glances back and forth at Vegeta and I. " Does it hurt to see a fellow saiyan regressed to shit?" 

Frieza laughs and kicks me again. 

Vegeta looks like he is more than ready to try and stop Frieza. 

__

No, Vegeta. Do not even try to fight him. I will not let you get involved. This is my problem. I order him, therefore leaving him to bare watching the rest of my beating. 

__

" Kakarot.. Kakarot..." He whimpers as he cries and cries and cries.........

------------------------------------------------------------

A-Chan: Alright! There you have it! Kakarot cares so much that he'd rather die then see Vegeta hurt. Aw he loves him so much. ^-^ Next Chapter will be posted ASAP! 


	9. Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!

A-Chan: I'm sorry I took so long to update, but here it is! I'd like to thank you all for your encouragement! It's great. I love hearing your thoughts on my story. Thanks!!! ^-^

------------------------------------------------------------------

" Don't touch me." I say as I lean against the wall of our old, empty cell. 

" Kakarot..." Vegeta mumbles with a frightened look on his face.

" I'm okay," I reassure. 

"Are you sure? Why are you in here?" 

" Leave me alone." 

" Kakarot?" 

" Leave me!" 

Vegeta walks out of the cell and down the hall. I sit in the corner of our old cell staring at the wall. I can't believe this has happened. My wife was just murdered and it was mostly my fault. _What could I have done? _

I hold my chest and the broken ribs that bruise me. My breathing is painful because of them. My whole body is torn up because of the beating I took. But that doesn't matter. My wife was just murdered, and right now our whole planet is being exterminated. 

__

My wife... I can still see her corpse lying at my feet. My eyes widen with shock again as if time keeps repeating itself. But this time I let go. 

" No!!!" I scream and fall toward the ground, sending my fists to it. In my blind fury and rage, I continue to beat it, not minding the blood flying from my busted knuckles. 

__

How could I let this happen?! I start to weep and cannot control it. _It was my responsibility to keep them safe.... _

I start to cough, and blood drips from my lip onto the ground, mixing with tears, sweat, and saliva. I crawl back into the corner and vomit. The picture of my wife lying on the ground in a puddle of her blood and the insides of her head spread about her... flashes in my mind. 

__

Calm down Goku... I try to tell myself before I make myself more sick. 

I stand up and walk to the window. I look out and all I see is the remainders of Earth; small particles left from the explosion, the explosion Frieza caused. I feel as if the whole situation has me traumatized. I start to feel light-headed from either all the blood loss, or shock. I fall to the ground. 

-------------------------------------------

" Kakarot..." I hear a light humming voice near my ear. 

I open my eyes slowly and my vision is partially blurred. 

" Vegeta? What happened?" I mumble; I can hardly make out my own words. 

" You passed out because you lost so much blood, but you should be okay now." He wipes my face with a wet rag that stains red with the dry blood he removes from my scarred up face. 

" How long was I out?" I ask and wince in pain as I try to sit up. 

" Five days..." He says quietly. 

" Five days?!" 

" Yes. But I knew you would be okay... You told me." 

" What do you mean?" 

" In all your pain and rest, you still found a way to reassure me that everything would be alright." 

" Oh.." 

" You still need more rest." 

" No." 

" Kakarot you're still weak from all that happened." 

" I don't care." I say as I try to sit up again. 

Vegeta tries to lay me back down by pressing gently on my shoulders. " Please Kakarot, rest." 

" No!" I push his hands away and sit up. 

Vegeta sits down next to me with his head down. I have upset him.

__

What has happened to me? Look what I have turned into! Frieza's plan seems to be working. He wanted this to happen. I can't let it happen though.. I can't. 

" I'm sorry, Vegeta." 

" It's okay. I understand what you are going through...He did the same thing when he came to our planet..." 

I look around to make sure no one is nearby. We're in the medical ward, and we're all alone. 

" We're going to get out of here. I swear to you Vegeta, I won't let him turn me into one of his killing machines. I will get you out of here no matter what. I swear." 

" Kakarot, that's foolish. You know his power. We won't be able to get away." 

" Don't doubt me!" I yell in almost anger. 

" I'm not Kakarot...." 

" I will get you out of here no matter what it takes." 

" Us. WE will get US out of here." 

" Yes... us." 

We both sit silent for a moment, and it almost becomes too long. I pull Vegeta to me and hold him tight in my arms. 

" We'll be okay." I say. 

-------------------------------------------

Vegeta and I sit in the dining facility, accompanied by other warriors in the far corner, eating our meager rations. I look around nervously. Frieza is not here. His presence would make things worse for me, though. 

We do not talk. All of us sit silently and eat the foul tasting meal. Vegeta and I are seated next to each other, and his hand rests on my thigh, lightly rubbing it in a calming way. 

" Vegeta..." I hear Frieza hiss from near his ear. 

Vegeta jumps in near shock, but finds his composure. He stands up and faces Frieza.

" Yes, sir?" 

" Join me in my living quarters. How about my bedroom? Just come when you finish here." 

__

To his bedroom? What does he want? Is he kidding?!

" Yes, sir." Vegeta says as Frieza walks away. 

Vegeta sits down, and I turn my head so that I am near his ear, my lips nearly grazing it. 

" Don't go," I whisper. 

__

"I have to." 

I turn back to my meal and stab my fork into the tough meat. _I don't want you to go, you know what he wants to do. _

" No Kakarot, just.. don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

I stab my meal again, slightly angered. I won't let Frieza take advantage of him. I refuse to let that happen. I would rather die then let that happen. 

Vegeta stands up and walks out, meanwhile I try to stay calm as I grit my teeth. 

-------------------------------------

A-Chan: Thanks for reading! Please review, I'd be happy! ^-^ :P:P


	10. Alone Time?

Disclaimer: I do not own!! 

A-Chan: Yup. Another Update. I think I am going to start updating every two weeks or so. I don't know how that will be, but we'll see. Hope you all are still interested. I tell you, It's only going to get better and better. Well, in a sense.... 

READERS If you want to be put on my mailing list to find out updates of my story(s), tell me, and be sure to leave your E-Mail address if you are under anonymous. Thank you ^-^. 

---------------------------------------------------------

__

Vegeta, what's going on? 

" It doesn't matter, Kakarot. Don't worry. Just don't get involved." 

How can you tell me that?!

" Just mind your own business, you made me do so." 

I grit my teeth and hardly realize my knuckles turning white as I squeeze the matter out of my meat._ What could be happening? _I tap my fingers on the table and try to key into Vegeta's thoughts and feelings as well as I can to find out what is happening. _Frieza better not be touching him. _

Vegeta, is he doing anything? 

" Quiet Kakarot, nothing is happening yet." 

Then you let me know if he tries to touch you. 

"I cannot... I cannot get you involved"

I already am involved. 

" But I can't let him hurt you." 

I **will **kill him if he tries to touch you.

I stand up and walk to my bunk. I jump up on my bed and lie there, facing the ceiling. I crack my knuckles individually and fumble my fingers about each other, trying to relieve stress. I can feel Vegeta staying very calm, and feel relief in finding so. 

But as soon as I feel Vegeta calm, I feel him go into shock. I nearly fly out of my bed, but I try to keep my cool. I understand why he does not want me to get involved. 

__

Vegeta, what is wrong? 

I receive no answer. 

__

Vegeta?! What is happening?!? 

Vegeta seems to be too focused on what is going on to answer me. Now I know that something is really wrong. This time I jump out of my bed without anymore hesitation. 

__

I'm coming Vegeta. 

I run down the hall as fast as I can and am right at the door before I hear Vegeta's response. 

__

" Wait!!" 

But it's too late. I throw myself through the door and stop abruptly. 

"Oh, Kakarot, How nice of you to join us," Frieza says, " Whatever could be wrong with you? You seem to be frightened, and out of breath..." 

" I... I..." 

" Whatever. I do not care. Would you like to join us?" 

It takes me a long while to realize what is going on. I do not even look around to see the environment, that would apparently give away what is going on. Vegeta seems to be standing in a fighting stance, and Frieza also. I didn't realize which room I was running into, but it turns out to be a miniature stadium. 

" What is going on?" I ask, in slight confusion. 

" I was testing his strength," Frieza says. " I think he needs some work. Now let's test yours." 

__

Testing your strength? Is this true, Vegeta? 

" Yes, it is. I was going to tell you, but we were sparring. 

I don't realize Frieza creeping up to me in the time that I am conversing with Vegeta. I never once notice him until I can feel his warm breath creep on the back of my neck. I freeze in place. 

No words are spoken, and no one moves until Frieza creeps his tail upon my ankle. His tail slides up my leg, and I have no idea what he is doing. I do not move, but shake slightly in fear. _What is he doing? _His tail travels farther up my leg, and slides over my groin. I hear him hiss in my ear as if he has found what he is searching for. 

I clench my fists and try to keep myself from reacting. His tail spends a few moments roaming my area before he slides it down my spandex. I try not to react, not wanting a beating from him like I received a couple days ago. Vegeta seems to react though. He jumps slightly, and reaches a hand out as if he wants to stop it. 

I swallow hard, trying to keep my composure. " I thought we were going to spar," I say calmly. 

Frieza hisses and slides his tongue out and behind my ear. " I don't want to spar with you..." 

" Then why am I here?" I focus straight ahead of me. 

I try to forget about his tail in my pants, taunting my manhood, his prize. His tongue roams over my neck and my jaw, but I ignore it. I do not respond to it, in fear that he will take pleasure from any resistance. His tail takes hold of my lower regions, and his tongue withdraws into his mouth. 

" I want to do this," He says. 

" No." I say. 

" What? You dare deny me this?" 

" I do deny you it. You will not touch me." 

I can feel Frieza's impatience rising. His tail grips me tightly, and I topple forward in pain and shock. He grips my lower regions tightly in an attempt to injure me with his anger. He squeezes tighter, and this time I scream aloud in agony as my eyes roll back with all the pain. 

" Stop, stop please!!" I scream. 

Frieza releases me and watches as I fall to the ground holding my lap in my hands. I stand up with my hands still over my injured member, and turn to Frieza. He moves quickly, and presses me up against the wall with his tail gripping my throat. 

" Fight me." He says with a grin upon his face. 

" No." 

__

" Don't do it Kakarot." 

" Fight me, come on. You know you want to." 

" No." 

__

" Just keep calm Kaka." 

" Fight me!!!" He screams right before I thrust my knee into his stomach. 

He releases his grip for a mere second, and I prepare to go at him again, but he sends his fist to my face. I topple backward again and land next to Vegeta, where he stands without a clue of how he could contribute to the situation. 

This time I cannot stand up. Frieza stands with his hands on his abdomen, obviously in much pain. 

" Oops. I wasn't supposed to hit you like that... I was only testing your strength... I just didn't expect such a hard blow.." He coughs once and then regains his composure. 

" You're pretty strong. Now.. if you will give us a moment." Frieza looks at me.

" A moment?" 

" Yes, I was hoping to spend some... quality time with Vegeta." 

__

After all that he still wants to try that on you?! 

" Please leave Kakarot, I don't want to see you in anymore pain..." 

Nonsense. I'm not letting him take advantage of you.

" Why are you sitting there staring like you are dumbfounded?! Leave already!!" 

__

What should I do? 

"Leave..."

I will not! 

----------------------------------------------------

A-Chan: So... What will he do? Stay tuned for the next chapter of-! Wait- what the hell am I doing? -.-' I know I've been watching too much Dragon Ball Z. Just leave me your address if you want to know when my next update is around. Then you can find out what happens next on-! Oh just shoot me now...... 

__


	11. Will I Ever Be Super Saiyan?

Disclaimer: I do not own!!!

A-Chan: So.... uh... yea... that took a long time didn't it? I'm sorry... I've been SO busy! You wouldn't understand..... I hardly remembered what was going on in this story. So... you like it? I hope so. That would be Good. Please give me feedback! I'd love to hear certain things in your reviews like... What you like or don't, what should be fixed... uhh.. stuff about my grammar and language use. You know... anything helpful. But I love the encouragement, I'd say that is just as helpful! Keep at it please! Oh... by the way, another reminder for all of those who may not have noticed before. I have a MAILING LIST. Just let me know in your review if you would like to be added if you are not on it already. Thank ya! :P ^-^

---------------------------------------------

" Leave now Kakarot, or I will kill you." 

" Now why would you want to kill someone as powerful as me? I could be of use to you." 

"Well you won't be useful after I kill you!" Frieza screams and raises his hand to send an energy blast. 

__

" Kakarot please leave, he will kill you!!" 

Fine! 

" Don't you dare...." I began, in a low hiss.

" Dare? That sounds fun." He says as he pushes me out and shuts the door.

I stand in front of the door with my anger rising. My fists are still clenched, and my teeth gritting, nearly cracking. I have never wanted to kill someone any more than right now. If he lays a finger on Vegeta, I might just risk my life to rid us of him. I feel my energy surrounding me, and the eyes of some in the hall watching closely. My energy surrounding me starts to drag pieces of dirt and grit from the ground, levitating it around me, and drawing more attention. But I can't seem to calm myself. 

__

" Kakarot, is that you?" 

Yes.... 

" Calm down Kakarot, you are going to hurt yourself! I have never felt your energy so high before.... It feels like you are.... like you are.... super Saiyan..." 

I can feel it... I can do it...

I feel my energy coursing through my body, stretching my muscles and enlarging them. My veins pulse all about my body, and my eyes begin to roll into the back of my head. I feel lightheaded with the rush of energy, and fall to the ground. 

-----------------------------------------------

I awake in my bed. I glance about and see Vegeta sitting at the foot of my bed. When I see the look on his face, I jump in fear. 

" Frieza didn't-" 

He stops me. " No." 

" What is that look for then? You look as if something has died..." 

" I was just worried about you.. You were so angry you nearly generated all of your energy... and you fainted." 

" I'm sorry... I was just so angry, and then when I felt all that was happening as my anger was rising... I thought I could do it...But I failed... I thought that if I could go super Saiyan... I could rid us of him once and for all.. I failed you again...'' _Will I ever be super Saiyan? _

" No.. you did not fail. You stopped him from doing anything to me. When he started to feel your energy rising, he had me on his bed and was trying to remove my clothing. But then he ran out to see who was producing all of that, and found you. They ran some tests afterward..." 

" What kind of tests?" 

" They were testing your level, and how much energy lays dormant within you. I think Frieza became frightened partially in between all of the tests." 

" Why would he?" 

" Because he found out how powerful you really can be. Your power level was off the charts when you were powering up, and the amount of energy you have lying dormant is phenomenal."

" Really? Maybe someday I can put all of that energy to use without killing myself." 

Vegeta crawls close to me and hugs me.

" I was so worried. I love you so.." 

" I love you too." 

" Frieza wants you to meet him in his office after you wake up... and you're awake now..." 

" Why does he?"

" He has a... deal to make with you or something." 

" Right. I'm not going. I hate him. I will not talk to him or make any 'deals'." 

" He will get angry. He will force you to do whatever he wants. No matter how strong you are, I am sure he is stronger...or you would have been able to defeat him by now." 

" Don't doubt me! I will always defy him. I refuse to give in to him." 

" I know.. and that's what worries me most....." 

------------------------------------------------------------------

A-Chan: Sorry it was so short, but I'm short on time! I'll post more when I get the chance. That will be much sooner. K? Please review! If I get some input, maybe the output will be different? bye bye!! ^-^ 

__


	12. Dreams do come true

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!

A-Chan: Again I would like to apologize for slacking. I think it's been over two months since I have updated... I would like to remind everyone that this is an A/U story. Frieza did not get killed or defeated because this is what would have happened if Goku lost to him. So, RED, stop complaining about Frieza being dead! He's not dead because Goku failed to go super Saiyan. If you would start reading my A/Ns maybe you would understand that!! :P ^-^

-------------------------------------------------

I wake around midnight in my bunk, when I feel a horrible feeling. The ship seems to be shaking, shaking with the utmost violence. My bunk itself feels like it is going to collapse. I am too shocked to try and find the source of power that could be doing this, I only assume it is not being caused by anyone. 

Although I have awoken, I am still delirious. I jump down from my bunk, and immediately fall to my knees. I can hardly stand still within this shaking, and I am sore from loss of sleep and my energy crisis the few days before. And within my delirium, I fail to notice that the ship is in chaos. I can feel the energy of Frieza and his minions as they frantically run throughout the halls and operation rooms, searching for the cause of this. 

At this moment I think, 'it is over.' I think the ship is going to tear itself apart, and we are going to find our demise, finally. But I do not fear this. I have been prepared for it. But I will not go unless I have my love next to me. Unless I have him in my arms. 

I turn to Vegeta's bunk so that I may take him into my arms and hold him close before the end. But what I see is not Vegeta, or at least I pray it is not. 

What lie in front of me is a corpse. A lifeless body. A body with immovable limbs, a body with no life. That is all it is. It looks so lifeless, and the blood about it looks almost dry, and I can sense it's coldness somehow. The blood had been coming from the back of it's skull, a hole created from one of man's creations, a bullet. And the gun that caused this bullet to puncture his skull is..... in my hand. 

I drop the gun without realizing and it slams on the floor next to my heel. I can't take my eyes away from the body, and yet I can't find the strength to get near enough to see whom it is I have murdered. But I know who it is.... and within the moment that I come out of my shock, I fall to my knees once more, next to the bunk. 

I am still in shock, and I don't know what I am doing exactly. I take my hands to his face and began wiping the blood away as if the eyes below the crimson blanket will magically belong to someone else. But the crease of his lips, the curve of his nose, the length of his lashes, the hollowness of his cheeks, the hair that lengthens over his forehead, the strong chin, all signal whom it is. I know his feeling too well to still tell myself this is not his face. 

This is Vegeta. This is my love, or what remains of him. My breath stops. My heart stops. I do not move. I stare at the corpse as if waiting for it to awaken. Tears stream uncontrollably from my eyes as I sit immovable. And then I move. I throw myself over him, offering him myself, begging him to take me with wherever it is he may be going. 

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him onto me, my tears soak his clothing, and his blood mixes with my tears, creating burgundy streams over my cheeks. I scream and holler with all the pain that courses through me. The pain is so unbearable. I feel like I am going to explode if something doesn't come about to reassure me that I am mistaken, this is not my love.

But it is, and as my fingers run through his hair I still tell myself he is okay. Our bodies rock back and forth with each other as I let it all out. My energy seems to be surrounding us with all the pain, but I could care less. He is all that has and will matter to me. 

" Vegeta, please no!" I scream. 

And one thing becomes clear to me finally. I did it. I killed him... The gun was in my hand. The murder weapon was in my possession. This reality is too much for me to take, and in my last remorseful cry I bring the gun to myself, and place it between my lips. I grip the handle and trigger, fully prepared to take my life now if the slow deterioration of our ship does not take it. 

I prepare to pull the trigger, when my vision blurs, or rather, everything around me does. Everything seems to be slowly darkening, blurring, dissolving. Everything around me is going, even the gun in my hand, the corpse in my lap. All gone.

__

Is this what it feels like to die in this way?

But then I feel soft, warm hands caressing my face. My eyes open once more and what stands before me looks almost angelic. _Am I in heaven? _

But it doesn't seem like I have gone to the other world. It seems like I have been awoken from a horrible reality to rest at the mercy of this god sitting beside me. But then I finally realize what has happened. 

I _have _been awoken, but only from a horrid nightmare that leaves me breathless. And the god that seems to be caressing my face is none other but my mate, Vegeta. 

I pull him toward me as tears stream from my eyes. 

"Oh Vegeta it was horrible! I couldn't even explain to you the terror of it!" 

" There wouldn't be a need for you to. I had the same dream." He says, but very calmly. 

" You did?" I say, perturbed. 

" Yes, and it was my dream. Not yours. You seemed to have read my dream within your sleep and witnessed all it's horror. I dreamt it and you got it sometime after it ended for me. It was as if I passed it to you in my mind. But I woke you before the end of it." He presses his lips to my cheeks, kissing my tears. 

" Vegeta, could it mean something?" 

" What do you mean, Kakarot? It was only a dream after all." 

" Since when have dreams been so vivid, so detailed, so realistic? Since when have they caused such fear and shock that you and I quiver and scream in our sleep? It's like that other dream you had! The dream I woke you from and you told me of, it came true, and now my wife is dead by my hand, and my planet is destroyed!" I weep now with fear and anxiety. 

Vegeta seems to be fearful, but not as bad as I. It seems like he has accepted the dream in a different way, and I had not. 

" Kakarot... it means nothing. Don't fret. I know you would never do such a thing like what happened in the dream.." He says, without any worry in his tone. But he is apparently suppressing it. 

" I know I wouldn't do it. But what if Frieza caused something that made it happen... What if Frieza did it..." I stumble within my words. 

" Kakarot, that is enough." He says with slight irritation in his tone. 

" Fine..." I say. 

Vegeta kisses my lips gently and takes my hand. He leads me to the door and then releases it so that we can walk on our own. Our love is still our secret. And I feel it will always be. I fear that we will never get out of here. We will die here. I need to come up with a plan to get away......to make our dreams come true...

before all our nightmares do....

--------------------------------------------------------

A-Chan: Reviews?? Please review, I'll update soon!


	13. Lovely Lies, Deadly Lies

Disclaimer: Fuck you!!!

A-Chan: Yup, another long awaited chapter, ne? Hope ya'll are enjoying it. Thanks for the support. Please, Constructive criticism is always welcome!! Stay tuned too, some major chapters are coming up with all the twists and cliffs, drama and fluff! 

-------------------------------------------

I stand in the shower room, bathing in the best of the showers. For some odd reason it is open, no one decided to use it for once. But not like I am complaining. Vegeta would be in here too, if Frieza had not asked him to join him in his chambers. _Will he attempt it this time? _

Not like I will let it happen. I will end up barging in like I always do. But this time I don't know what is happening. Vegeta is closing me out of his thoughts. He won't let me hear a thing, and he won't even say anything to reassure me that everything is alright. This disturbs me. 

I let my head fall forward so I am looking at the ground. The crisp, fresh water pours over my head, sending my hair in long strands over my face. I open my mouth and let out a groan of satisfaction, never mind the men in the showers closest to me. _Vegeta, is everything okay? _But no answer. I flip my hair back, sending water splashing in streams all about. I do not even bother to grab a towel, but rather, walk into the locker room where my clean spandex rests on the bench. 

As I get dressed, I beg Vegeta through my thoughts to give me a clue of what is happening. He does not respond. And in my aggravation, I accidentally rip the spandex as I pull it up my leg. _Shit. Why does he have to be like that? _

I get a fresh pair of spandex and get dressed rapidly, and in a quick moment, I can feel Vegeta's fear. In his shock, he released a thought that made me feel his fear. _What is happening?!!!_

I start for the door abruptly, but Vegeta's soothing voice calms me. _" Everything is okay." _

What's to tell me you aren't lying for my own protection? You always do that.

" Trust me, everything will be okay." 

I slowly walk toward the dining quarters, in the opposite direction of Frieza's quarters. I sit, and tear into a piece of bread, squeezing it between my fingers. A fellow 'goon' walks by, and turns to me.

" Are you alright?" 

" Heh... heh...Sure!" But I can feel the sweat on my body; the tension that makes my veins pulse harder. 

The goon walks away with a curious and flustered look across his face. 

Suddenly I feel Vegeta's fear once more. 

__

Vegeta, you tell me what is happening or I will come in there right now!! 

" Nothing is... ah... happening." 

I jump up from my seat, and in less than a second, I am in the hall, in front of Frieza's door. I push it open. 

" Frieza!!" I scream, without any clue as to what I am doing. 

" What are you doing Kakarot?!" Frieza screams, looking up from his lying position. 

My eyes widen as I see Frieza is on top of Vegeta, and Vegeta is struggling. 

" Kakarot?!" Vegeta yells. 

I stutter for a minute and then come out with something, though I don't even remember thinking it up. 

" There... there's a problem in the control room that I think you need to see..." I let out, slightly out of breath. 

" What is it?!" He yells, getting off of Vegeta and walking toward me.

" Just go see!!" I yell, but Frieza is already out of sight. 

I feel Frieza's power level, and when he is far enough away, I grab Vegeta and hold him in my arms. 

" Why wouldn't you tell me?!" 

" I didn't want you to interfere and get hurt. How do you know there is a problem in the control room? I know you haven't been in there lately." 

" I don't know. As far as I do know, there isn't a problem." I shrug and scratch at the back of my head. 

" So you lied to him...." Vegeta lets out a sigh, "I can only guess what he will do to you when he finds out. Why do you do this?!" 

" Because I love you..." I say and pull him to me even tighter then before, kissing him on the forehead. 

My stomach turns with the thought of what could await me. Frieza might beat me again, and make Vegeta watch. He won't kill me, he still 'needs' me. But he could do much damage to me, and that is something I must worry about. But as long as Vegeta is okay, I am satisfied for now. 

---------------------------------------------

I open my eyes and see my hands chained to a wall. My ankles are in shackles, connected to the wall also. Once my vision comes clear, I come to the realization that I am in Frieza's quarters, and he is standing in front of me. _I guess I shouldn't have lied to him. _

Frieza has the largest smirk across his face, and it sickens me. 

" For once I get to do what I want without your defiance." 

I holler aloud and attempt to pull my hands free, but with no avail. 

" No use trying to escape, my precious saiyan. I will get what I am after, no matter what," Frieza hisses and runs his tongue over his long, grotesque fangs. 

--------------------------------------------

I awake from the horrid dream only to see that my fate may be even worse than what I had dreamt. I reach to rub my eyes but feel a large figure in the way. Frieza. 

Frieza is on top of me, straddling my hips. His face is uncomfortably close to mine, and his rancid breath lingers about my nose. I can feel one of his sharp claws traveling amongst my throat and collar bone, threateningly. I swallow and try to hold back my fear.

The look in his eyes does not show anger, only ammusement. He lifts his hand and rests his claw in the corner of my eye. My heart jumps with the thought of that claw digging it out. He pulls back his lips so that he shows a smile with all of his fangs revealed. A small cackle slips from his throat. 

" You should see yourself, Kakarot. You look like a pathetic, frightened little creature. But I suppose that is what you should look like. I would be afraid of me too. Who knows what I could do to you." He laughs again. 

I stay absolutely still. Maybe I cannot move because of his position atop me, or maybe I am too frightened. I hold my breath. _What is he going to do? _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A-Chan: So does Frieza know about the lie? Well he must! But what is he going to do about it? You'll see in the next chapter that will be up within a month. Review please!!!!


	14. I have a plan

Disclaimer: I do not own!!!

A-Chan: So I think I've waited long enough to update. Are you all ready for the next chapter?! Well here it is, and freshly written. (Old Version needed more detail!) Please review! The story only gets better!

" What seems to be the problem, Frieza?" I stutter in my mumbling voice.

" Oh, no problem. You of all people should know that. You seem to know much these days." His breath drowns my face and I turn it in disgust.

" Yea, well you know me, smart guy!" I say.

I am fully prepared to take whatever Frieza has to give. I'm not afraid to die if he plans on killing me. I've died before. The only thing that bothers me is that I will have to leave my loved one behind to deal with Frieza, and that seems selfish.

" Yes, indeed. Speaking of which, how did you know about the problem in the control room, smart guy?" Frieza asks, suspiciously.

" The problem?"

" Don't play dumb with me now, Kakarot. The problem in the control room that you told me about-that you interrupted me for, do you remember?" He says impatiently.

I nod, although I remember that there wasn't a problem, or at least not that I knew of. I merely made it up to save my loved one. I stare into his eyes in hopes to get some kind of clue of his intentions. And to my shock, I suddenly see his patience return, and maybe just a gentle expression as if he were happy.

" I'm proud of you Kakarot. You saved me a lot of trouble. And the whole time I thought you were just a useless lowlife, but look what you did. You saved my ship, I'd say. I think I can trust you now. Please, I'd like to reward you for this. Sit at my table tonight for dinner, I would love to speak with you," And with that Frieza slides his slimy tongue over my cheek and jaw bone, while his tail gropes my inner thigh rapidly. He stands up and quickly takes his leave, muttering something by the lines of "My precious Saiyan."

I lay on my bunk still, absolutely flustered. _What just happened? _I shake my head, thinking that I may be dreaming, but realize that I am not. I glance to the side of my bunk, preparing to get down, but notice Vegeta's pleasant eyes gazing at me over my bunk. I scan the room rapidly and realize that we are alone.

" What happened, Vegeta?"

" You got a break," Vegeta whispers. " There was really a problem in the control room..."

" Seriously?"

" Yes. Lucky you got away with that little scene yesterday because when Frieza arrived in the control panel, the missile system was malfunctioning. There was a chance that the missiles would explode and destroy the spaceship, but Frieza found out soon enough and got one of our technicians to fix the problem. How did you know about this? Frieza is still suspicious, the only people who can get into the control room are Frieza, and his technicians and operators. It takes an authorized thumb print to get into the control room, too. He seems very suspicious with you now. Lucky that he's pleased with you, and he kind of over looked that."

I let out my breath in relief. _What luck I have. _The whole situation seems completely outrageous to me, but I am so relieved to be still alive, and still with my love.

I place my arms underneath Vegeta's, and pull him on top of my bunk, and on top of me. I smile, and place my hands on his cheeks, pulling him toward me for a kiss. When our lips part, we gaze into each others eyes, and I notice that his eyes sparkle with gained up tears. I pull him forward again, and kiss both of his eyelids.

" What's wrong Vegeta?"

" I was so worried. When I saw Frieza pinning you down like that, I did not know the news yet. I didn't know that there was really a problem and so I thought... I thought he was going to kill you!" With that, Vegeta began to release his tears, and they slid down his cheeks rapidly.

" But I am alright now, you see? I'm not harmed, we're alright. Frieza is very pleased with me! There's nothing to worry about, he's even going to reward me!"

" I know..."

I pull Vegeta in for a tight hug, and then bless him with at least a dozen kisses on his face.

" We need to get away from here..." Vegeta mumbles.

" Yes, we do. And I promise I will get you out."

I stand up, off of the bunk, and pull Vegeta to the edge. I place my hands on his knees, which are near my shoulders, and kiss his belly, right at his belt. He gazes down at me and takes off the top of his training suit.

I kiss his belly again, and then lead my hands to his hips, sliding his bottoms down slowly, revealing the rest of his chiseled body. I realize that this might get our minds off of things.

" I love you." I say, and pull his head toward mine for another kiss.

I let my tongue explore over his as I slide my hands curiously over his body. I rub the inside of his thighs gently but generously. I rub his manhood that is starting to show his arousal, and break our kiss so that I can overlook him once more. I slowly pull off my training suit.

I lead my tongue now to his manhood, and run it over the tip. I take him into my mouth and press against him with my warm tongue. I feel his hands press against my head, gripping my hair in all his pleasure. After licking him, and relishing, I stop to avoid ending too soon, and slide my fingers over the warning signs of his peak. I then slide my fingers over his entrance, and place my hands on his bottom, pulling him down onto me, and letting him wrap his legs around my torso.

I slide myself into his entrance, and watch his facial expression to make sure I do what is pleasurable to him. I kiss his lips again while I slide almost all the way out, and then thrust into him quickly. He breaks our kiss to let out a moan, but it's from pure satisfaction. I thrust more, and rapidly. Within moments I have already reached my high in passion, and I watch as Vegeta spills his seed only a moment after I.

Vegeta and I lie in my bunk together, alone. We rest in each other's arms and all I can think about is how much I love him and how great it would be if we were able to escape. And I I start to think even more, and harder, and I know I will be stumped for a long time. But...

I wake Vegeta up.

" I have a plan." I say.

A-Chan: So what's his plan?! Review please! We might see his plan in the next chapter! Who knows? Was the sex scene needed? I heard some pleas for Vegeta & Goku action!


End file.
